Forbidden love
by Pegasusangel23
Summary: Jenaya works at a job where she deals with people on a daily basis who have been through sexual abuse. One day she notices a death note and picks it up. She uses it to get rid of sexual offenders, however, L is hot on her trail and Jenaya has a bit of a crush on L. What happens when the enemy is the person you are in love with?
1. Chapter 1-The Death Note

Chapter 1-The Death Note

Jenaya woke up to her alarm blaring in her ear to remind her that she needed to go to work. She rolled her eyes, groaned and cussed at the alarm, and hit the snooze button for the third time that morning. She was definitely not a morning person, and despite loving her job she sometimes wished that she could just be someone who worked at night and slept all day. When she looked at her alarm she realized she had pushed the snooze one too many times.

"Shit! I'm going to be so late for work!"

She hopped out of bed and pulled random clothes out of her closet. They had to look Professional for work purposes. Her clothes were organized in a way where she could just pick them up and go. She pulled on her shirt and pants and grabbed her keys to the car. Her cat Yowled at her like she was going to forget to feed him or something. She patted him on the head and filled the bowls up quickly.

"Bye Einstein! I'll see you after work smart boy!" She shut the door and headed out.

The weather was bitingly cold and Jenaya had figured out another problem, her car was iced over. She cursed under her breath several times as she started the car and put it on the highest temperature in order to thaw it out. Her car was a mess full of old fast food bags and pop bottles as she basically lived in her car. She started digging in her car for an Ice scraper.

"I know I had one in here, where in the heck did I put it? Shit! I can't find it anywhere and I'm already really late!"

Angrily she dug in her purse and pulled out a credit card that she had overdue fines on and started scraping at the windows. It was not as good as an Ice Scraper but after she scraped it for about 20 minutes the windows were clean enough for her to drive. She got in the car and looked at the clock to see what time it was. She was already ten minutes late to work and she still had a 30 minute drive ahead of her. She quickly phoned her boss and informed them of the issue apologizing profusely.

When Jenaya got to work it was the same old same old routine. There was lots of paperwork and meeting with people in order to help them find some resources. She had been in School since she was 4 and had just recently graduated with her Bachelors at the age of 28, on her Birthday no less. She was beginning to not understand the point of putting so much money into college as all she got was a piece of paper, and her job did not pay well. She knew that if she had just graduated high-school and chose to work in fast food the rest of her life she would get more money than she did now. However her job was precious to her and she enjoyed being able to help others find what they needed to get around.

Jenaya went on her lunch break around 12:30pm and it had warmed up to a nice temperature by that time outside. There was a graveyard right across from where she worked that was full of ancient memories and recent ones of people who had been on the earth and left. She decided that she was going to walk around the graveyard for her lunchbreak. She grabbed the sandwich she brought and the blanket she kept in her office because of how cold it was and went outside to walk to her favorite stone in the graveyard and have a bit of a picnic.

When she reached the stone she admired its beauty. It was a huge monument of an angel praying and looking down at the place where the child lay. The angel that was a white stone was starting to age a bit as some pieces came off making look an ugly off white color in various places. The note on the stone was the hardest for her to read, though, but anytime she went there she read it to remember this child she never knew.

 _Here lies Sierra Renée Preston Born February 14, 1987 Died February 14, 1994 at the hands of her father who raped and beat her on her birthday claiming it was an act of love._

"Sierra I am so sorry for you that you had to suffer that. I took the job I have so that no one would ever suffer that again. May you forever rest in peace, and may one day your father pay for what he has done!"

After the picnic, by Sierra's grave, Jenaya headed out of the graveyard to get back to the office and continue working with the people she tried so hard to protect and help. There was a glint in the sky that caught her eye and she watched as the object fell down into the middle of the graveyard. With her interest piqued she headed back to the middle of the graveyard and noticed a black book laying on the ground right by Sierra's grave.

She reached out and touched it asking herself aloud, "What is this random notebook doing here?"

A voice came from behind her with a bit of evil pleasure in it. "Hey Jenaya, that is no random notebook there! You just got a hold of my death note that I accidentally dropped"

Jenaya jumped and turned around upon hearing her name. When she looked behind her she saw an ugly sight. It was a creature that looked like a skeleton. He had an earring dangling from one of his ears and was wearing all black. His hair was sticking up and his eyes were catlike and red. He had a short pudgy nose that seemed to go into his face and a wicked looking smile. He was the ugliest and scariest thing she had ever seen and Jenaya ran off screaming keeping hold of the notebook the whole way.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, stop sister, that is one of my notebooks, and since you picked it up I have to hang around you until I am able to write your name in my notebook and kill you."

"What…I mean who…are you? H-how did you know my name?"

"Name's Ryuk, sister, don't forget it! I know your name because I am a Shinigami, and that notebook you have is no ordinary notebook there I can tell you that."

"What do you mean it's no ordinary notebook?" Jenaya asked keeping her distance, "And what in the world is a Shinigami?"

"Well let me start semi-from the beginning. That notebook is called a death note; you can write any name in it at all if you imagine their face as you write the name, then the person will die of a heart attack in 40 seconds."

"Really? This could be interesting. A lot of the people I work with have either been raped or abused, I feel like those criminals deserve more than just 15 years in prison, they deserve the death penalty."

"Which brings me to the second explanation," Ryuk added, "I heard what you said to that Sierra person's grave. I heard it and accidentally dropped my notebook so you could pick it up. If her father is in jail for abusing and raping her then I can give you the Shinigami eyes so he can pay for what he's done."

"Okay, okay, stop for a minute, before we discuss these shenanigan eyes, or whatever can you please tell me what you are?"

"I'm a Shinigami, a God of death. We live in a desolate world and are very lazy. It is so boring there compared to the human world. Sometimes I like to accidentally drop my notebook when I find an interesting human being. See we only work when our life is about out and then we write a name in our notebook and wa-la we add the person's remaining life-span onto our own."

"Okay…sounds a little interesting. Now what are these Shenanigan eyes?"

"Geez, sister you said it right the first time its Shinigami eyes and I can give them to you for the low price of half of your life span. That way any person you look at you can know their name immediately. So you know if an unknown criminal like that one girls Dad is seen by you then ba-bam you write his name in the death note and he is gone and paid for his crimes."

"Sorry, Rick was it? I am not giving you half of my lifespan for something like that. Besides the only people I want to have pay are the sex offenders and child abusers. Luckily in this world of technology today most everybody has a picture and name on the internet if they have committed those crimes."

"It's Ryuk, and I think you doubt the notebooks powers. I'll tell you what, I'll cheat just this once and write a name of a person any person you see walking down the street that you point out, to show you how it works."

Jenaya was starting to like the sound of this death notebook that this Shinigami thing was talking about. There was one person who she constantly saw bothering the people she worked with. He was always so drunk there was no reasoning with him and had sometimes been on property where she was at and attempted to rape or beat some of the people she saw. He was hanging out around the dumpster by the back door like always.

"Ryuk, see that guy over there by the dumpster? I don't know his name but he is constantly trying to rape and beat the people I see. No matter how many times we call the police he gets out of trouble by pleading insanity. He needs punishment show me the true power of the death note!"

"Very well Jenaya, I know you won't be disappointed. Hyuk, hyuk, hyuk."


	2. Chapter 2-The true power

Chapter 2-The true power

"Okay sister, you asked for it and you got it," The Shinigami said to her as he flew back from where the human was standing, "Now since you are the true owner of the notebook I need you to hold it open for me and I will write the name. Do not, I repeat, do not try to read the name I write."

"If you write it when I use the notebook I'll know anyway right, Ryuk?" Jenaya said in a sickly sweet voice.

"Um…right…didn't think about that. Well at least close your eyes as I write it."

"Deal!"

Jenaya closed her eyes holding out the notebook to Ryuk so he could write in it. Some people walked by and whispered under their breath as they saw the young girl holding up the notebook to nothingness with her eyes closed. Ryuk chuckled as he saw the people go into the building across the street. Slowly and deliberately he wrote the name of the person by the dumpster down. Jenaya could feel every single twist of his wrist as he wrote on the Death Note. Finally she felt him stop.

"You can open your eyes now, and watch that guy over there. It takes 40 seconds," Ryuk told her smiling evilly.

"40 seconds? That is not very long; I had no clue that you Shinigami knew anything about time."

"I do because I come down here a lot remember, I like to accidentally drop my notebook I also like…"

Before Ryuk could finish what he was saying Jenaya watched as the guy standing by the garbage collapsed. She gasped and immediately reached for her phone to call the paramedics. Ryuk's smile had turned into an evil grin. Yes this human was definitely going to be interesting, someone who cared about everyone but felt the need to punish certain groups of criminals. As she started to dial the number Ryuk gently put a cold hand on her own and pushed the phone down. A chill went through Jenaya's body as his hand touched hers and she broke out in goosebumps.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," He stated to her matter of Factly, "You call the police they can trace your phone and find out where you work. If you choose to use this Death Note you need to pretend like you saw nothing."

"I saw nothing?" Jenaya asked trembling as panic shook her whole body, "That's right I saw nothing, nothing at all."

People had started gathering around the guy who had just collapsed. There were hurried voices and some screams coming from a group of people as they stepped out to see him. One person was kneeling beside him trying to perform CPR in order to revive him. She noticed some of the people who she had worked with that had been harassed by the guy standing around him. What did they think of this? She went over to the building to find out. Ryuk followed her chuckling to himself he knew the shock of the human when they first found out the Death Note was real. It could go one of two ways from here. He was hoping it would go the way he thought it would.

"Hyuk, Hyuk, that won't do any good he's dead and gone," the Shinigami stated pointing toward the man who was giving him CPR.

"Jenaya! There you are, can you believe this? He just collapsed suddenly. The paramedics are on their way." Kathy one her clients came up to her, "Is it bad that I feel like he kind of got what he deserved though? I mean this guy has been stalking me all week and just the other day he tried to corner me in an ally when I left your office."

Jenaya was speechless and she patted Kathy absentmindedly on the shoulder. Then she turned and looked at Ryuk who was hovering over the body. She heard the sirens as they pulled into the parking lot and two paramedics jumped out of the ambulance to the person who had collapsed. They thanked the man who was doing CPR on him and told him he could rest now. They checked him all over and hooked him up to a heart monitor. There was nothing but a flat line on the screen.

"It works?" she under her breath in shock, "It really works."

She walked back inside of her office in a daze in order to start work soon. The other employees in the office were talking amongst themselves in just as much shock as Jenaya. She tried to concentrate on her job but after seeing the man collapse and knowing she was partially responsible for it she could not focus. She looked at Ryuk and down at the notebook in her hand. Suddenly her shock turned to amazement, and she smiled at Ryuk. Ryuk noticed her eyes had changed a bit and he realized this human was definitely keeping the death note.


	3. Chapter 3-What was overlooked

Chapter 3-What was overlooked

It had been two weeks since Jenaya had gotten a hold of the death note. She had been scribbling names down ever since. Anytime one of the clients she worked with mentioned the name of the person that had raped them or abused them she would look up their picture on a criminal site. Then she would write the name down and they would die of heart attacks. It was almost too simple. No one would ever suspect any foul play based on heart attacks they are a natural part of life.

"Ryuk, this death note has been life changing for me and my clients," Jenaya stated as she got on her computer after work to look up more of her clients abusers, "They tell me about who it was that raped them and abused them, I ask them what their thoughts on the matter are, and if they say they did not get enough time in prison I write the name down in their notes and find their picture online."

One of her Client's had recently told her of a teacher in her high-school who tried to have sexual relations with her. She had addressed the issue with the school counselor, Principal, and Superintendent in order to get him questioned by the school board. However the teacher changed the story around by stating that she had been blatantly flirting with him ever since he started teaching classes, and finding a reason to be alone with him. He also stated that when he told her that he was not allowed to have sexual relations with a High-School student and did not want to have sexual relations with her that she threatened to do exactly what she did.

"See the notes I wrote down here Ryuk? I asked her what she thought and she stated he never got charged for anything. Can you believe they let a scumbag like him stay in that school? I asked her what school she went to and apparently he still works there. But after tonight he won't!"

"Ridiculous," Ryuk said grinning maliciously, "So you are going to find him huh?"

"Of course, and it should be easy especially if he still works at the same High-School. How many other students have fallen in his trap since?"

Jenaya's eyes gleamed reddish as she found his picture on the school's website and wrote it down in the book. Only 40 seconds to go and he would be long gone, of course she knew she would not hear of this news until next week when her client came back. She leaned back in her Chair confidently. What she was doing was making everyone who ever had to deal with things like Sierra did, happy. She was changing the world for the better and passing judgement on those in the United States who only got the maximum sentence of 15 years for Abuse or being part of sexual crimes.

"You sure are acting a bit cocky there Jenaya," Ryuk said laughing to himself, "How do you sleep at night?"

"You think I'm acting cocky Ryuk?" Jenaya asked again flirtatiously, "I'm not cocky just confident, how many people are going to think anything of heart attacks? I mean they are a natural part of life, there is no way anyone will suspect anything, and even if they did it would be impossible to track me down."

"Let's get hypothetical here Jenaya," Ryuk said still smiling with glee, "Yes I do find you interesting, and all your points make sense but where did the first heart attack take place?"

"Well Ryuk you are definitely smarter than I thought," she worked her charm up again, "So tell me do you know this big bad person who is trying to find me or something. Is this a warning?"

"Um…actually I'm not on anyone's side Jenaya. I stay with you until such time that I write your name down in my death note and then you will die unable to go to heaven or hell for using the Death note. As far as I know there is no one trailing you at the moment."

"Wait…what? Ryuk that kind of information would have been nice to know before I started writing names. Why did you keep that from me?"

"Come on…if I had said that earlier would you have provided me with this much entertainment or would you have run the other way?"

"Good point. However the topic at hand is that as far as we know right now nobody is on our tail and that is the most important thing. My clients are also feeling less anxious about things because the people who hurt them in their past are dying. Others have started up these websites about how grateful they are to me for killing the one who took away their childhood or adulthood. I'm sure that we're fine."

"Well if you are so confident that nothing has been overlooked then I guess I have to trust you." Ryuk said, "This should be really interesting Hyuk Hyuk!"

Somewhere in the United States at an unnamed location a man in his mid-thirties was staring diligently at the television. He had been watching the news for a week and a half now picking up clues that only he could find. He stacked some sugar cubes one on top of the other as he rewound the recordings of the news he had found to look over all the details again. People that had been accused of Child abuse or sex related crimes had started dying of heart-attacks for no apparent reason. He had received some calls from the prisons they were held in and even a couple of schools who stated a teacher had been accused of being a sex offender but had stayed because of no proof and then was gone in an instant.

The young man watched the news again trying to figure out when all the heart attacks had started happening. He had asked for any news related to a death from a heart attack that had come within the last month. He was looking at the footage of two weeks ago that had been picked up at an office that provided counseling and resources for anyone who had been abused or raped.

"Hmmm." He said to himself watching the footage closely as he started eating the sugar cubes slowly one by one, "This seems a bit interesting I need to find out who that person is."

He rewound the footage again to watch the scene as it unfolded. A man standing by a garbage can at the back of the office building gripped his chest and suddenly fell over. Several people started coming out of the building as one man performed CPR. Suddenly in the corner of the screen he saw a young girl in her late 20's run from across the street to see what the commotion was. Then the ambulance came and the young man shut it off.

"Well let's see here I think this office should be the first place to interview, don't you agree Watari?"

Watari nodded in agreement, "It does seem to be the best place at the moment to gather information."

"Yes and I am sure all those people at the office were a little bit shaky by the whole incident."

He started the tape from where he had left it off at. Suddenly he saw the young girl who had ran to the man looking very confused. He noticed someone in their early teens come up to her and say something.

"Very interesting," he stated again, "her whole demeanor just changed."

"What do you make of it?" Watari asked as he passed the young man a plate with a piece of cake on it.

"I can't make much out of the demeanor changing but I can say this is the best place to start. If you watch all the other news casts that I have gotten a hold of several of the people who have died of a heart attack were sexual offenders or had abused children. It's very interesting that this office that we are looking at deals with people who have had those things happen in their life."

He pulled the strawberry off the cake and stuck it in his mouth looking over at Watari. He was sitting oddly in the chair bare feet and crunched up in a little ball as he stared at the television.

"I can say, though, Watari that there is about a 10% chance that the person who did this works at that office. We shall start the questioning soon. I want to sit back for a bit and see what happens next."

"Agreed!" Watari stated, "Keeping the investigation private for now is best, but it sounds like you will soon make it public am I correct in that assumption?"

"Yes but for now the information we have found is only for us to know about. I think I am going to try to trick this person into showing themselves. Now I just have to figure out how. It is obvious they are not very smart, killing similar criminals the same way. However, it is odd that not all of these people have been registered on the sex offender list or been made public in any way, so how did they find out about the accusations? It's just very interesting."

With that the young man started cutting away at the cake with his fork watching more news footage.


	4. Chapter 4-interrogation

Chapter 4-Interrogation

Jenaya got to her office and stepped out of her car with Ryuk trailing behind her. There were several police cars parked in the lot and Jenaya started feeling a bit anxious. Ryuk laughed his annoying laugh behind her like he was really enjoying this. She looked at the door to see if there was anything stating that it was unsafe to enter on the door. When she did not see anything on the door that made it seem dangerous to enter she walked into the office. Immediately she was greeted by her boss at the front door.

"Jenaya, thank goodness you are finally here," the boss looked at her and handed some papers to her, "You need to have all your client's sign this release if they decide to take part in the interrogation."

"Wait…what? Interrogation? What for?"

"You know the man who died of a heart attack on the property about a month ago? Well, apparently there have been several similar incidents with criminals who did the same thing as he was accused of doing."

"You mean sexually assaulting women, or is there more than that?"

"More than that, apparently, several criminals who abused children, and committed sexual crimes, have died of a similar cause a heart attack. What is so mysterious to the police is that they are all dying of the same thing and have committed or been accused of similar crimes. They want to interrogate everybody who was here when the man died. They showed me the security coverage with the people who were at the scene of the crime."

"How did they get security coverage? It's a private parking lot!" Jenaya stated out loud with a bit of anxiety in her voice.

"Jenaya, wake up, this is the United States, the Government supposedly hides cameras everywhere. Anyway they will want to interrogate you as well I'm sure."

"Wait, why me?"

"I looked at the security coverage and I saw you run up to the scene of the crime after the guy collapsed. They did not know who you were, but they said something about you really interested them. I promise I did not give them your name, I wouldn't give anybody anything but an alias right now, honestly, with all the death going on. But I told them I would send you in as soon as you got here."

"Hyuk, Hyuk, Hyuk." Ryuk laughed behind Jenaya, "That sure was fast, seems my entertainment is about to come to an end."

"What room?" Jenaya asked as she glared behind her at Ryuk.

"Room #5, here I'll walk you to it. The people in this room look really weird so just be aware of that, but be honest about the events and keep your cool. I know you did not do anything despite the fact they believe that you did."

Jenaya was dropped off at the door by her boss who gave her an encouraging smile. Ryuk's eyes were glowing white and he had a look on his face like he was really enjoying this. Jenaya shoved him in the chest but her hand went right through. She took a deep breath and slowly opened the door. Peeking in she acted innocent and shy.

"Ah! Come in!" A voice stated softly, calmly, and a bit monotonously, "I am L, thank you so much for agreeing to come be interrogated."

Jenaya walked in slowly looking down, "Hi. My…my name is….uh…"

 _An alias….an alias…I need to come up with an alias like my boss said. What can it be, it can't be too obvious, so what can I call myself?_

"Oh, don't worry, you don't have to give me your name, I understand," the same voice answered.

Jenaya looked up with relief and saw a young man sitting in front of her. He had shoulder length black hair. He was wearing saggy jeans and a long t-shirt. He also had bags under his eyes. He was sitting very unusually in his chair and rubbing his thumb on his bottom lip. He looked straight at Jenaya and an electrical shock went through her. He was so handsome and for a minute she had to catch her breath before she said anything.

"Hi, Mr. L, sir, it's nice to meet you." Jenaya smiled her charming smile thinking about how exciting it would be to have a policeman or detective as a boyfriend, "I would love to give you any information I can to help you solve this case if necessary."

"Um…Jenaya, you realize that you are flirting with the enemy right?" Ryuk asked, "Hyuk hyuk humans sure are interesting."

"Please, have a seat." L said in a way that made it sound more like a command then an invitation.

"Uh…um…yes sir." Jenaya said trying to ignore the stabbing pain in her heart from what Ryuk had said.

She sat down and worked her charm up the best she could. Surely if she flirted with this person and charmed him with her innocence and sense of humor, then he would be off her trail. Ryuk was watching the whole thing shaking his head and laughing. Jenaya had stopped listening to his laughing as she felt like she had fallen in love at first sight.

"So, I take it that your boss explained why I wanted to talk to you?"

"Yes because you saw me in the security coverage running up to the man after he collapsed correct?"

"Not just that, but out of everybody there your demeanor seemed to change a bit after the incident happened."

"What do you mean my demeanor changed?"

"Well I would explain it as it went from fear to something that could only be described as angry, scary, and happy all at once."

"What?" Jenaya stood up and raised her voice, "You think I was happy the guy died on the property? Is that the only reason you suspected me?"

"No, it's not only that but I also saw someone approach you after the incident happen and tell you something. Then when she left I noticed you smiled."

"This is ridiculous, L, that should not be enough to make me a prime suspect in this crime."

Jenaya realized she was losing her cool in front of L. She needed to calm down and use her charm. She needed to flirt and let him know she was interested. Surely he would realize her feelings, what guy would be dense enough not to notice when a pretty girl like herself was flirting. She had several men that came to her office to discuss some of the issues they faced in the past and they had all seemed to like her, coworkers too and random strangers. Wherever she was at it appeared that the boys flocked to her. She had set her sights on this L fellow now and it was actually the first time she had really been in love with anyone instead of rejecting them like normal.

"True, you are right, but I still suspect that there is a 10% chance that you know something about this crime. So I have a few questions for you, where were you when you saw the man collapse?"

"Well I had just finished eating lunch in the graveyard and was walking back to work. Suddenly I saw the man collapse and I ran over there to see what was going on. I'm trained in CPR and first aid and was willing to do it on him, but when I got there someone else was already doing that."

"I see, so what happened after the ambulance showed up?"

"They pronounced him dead and then one of the clients I work with came up to me and told me that he had tried to rape her in an alley the other day."

"What kind of clients do you work with?"

"Hyuk, hyuk, hyuk," Ryuk started laughing again, "You are in trouble now Jenaya, once you tell him that then he is going to link you to the crime."

Jenaya groaned inwardly as she realized Ryuk was right, "Well, I work with adults and children who have been Abused or victims of sexual related crimes."

"How often was that guy on the property?"

"He came every day and clients complained a lot about how he seemed to try to harass them."

"I see, so they said this to you?"

"Yes." Jenaya said with a sense of finality, "So are we done now can we just talk like normal people? There is nothing suspicious about me doing my job."

"You are correct I am now only 7% sure that you are the one involved in this crime."

Jenaya sighed with relief inwardly (she did not know much about L's percentage system). She decided then and there that this handsome man named L was someone she definitely wanted to try to get to know better. He was smart, cute, and handsome. He also seemed sweet, and had an interesting sense of style. Then Jenaya shook the thoughts from her head. He was also her enemy and if she worked to get close to him she might be able to erase any suspicion in his mind.

"So, L, I trust you, and you seem to really know your stuff. I'm not scared to tell you my name anymore. It is Jenaya, Jenaya Thompson. May I ask for your full name?"

"It's L, Just L." He said looking at her curiously.

Jenaya knew that was not his full name so she tried to search for more information, "So, Just L," she said smiling at him, "Why not hang out with me some time? We are both in a similar field, helping people and what not, and I would love to get to know you better."

 _What is she doing? I'm her enemy, why does she want to hang out, and what does all these smiles and laughs and jokes mean? I guess if I say yes then I can keep a closer eye on her since I am 7% sure that she is the one killing these criminals. Actually lets change that to 17% as she has a job where she could learn info of people who have not necessarily been caught._

"Sure. It would be fun to hang out sometime." L said staring at Jenaya blankly.

Jenaya's heart skipped a beat but at the same time she was angry. No smile, no nothing? She had been practically throwing herself at him and it was like he had no idea that she was interested in being more than just friends. She decided to make it even more obvious, grossly obvious (which was not her favorite way to do things). However, L was obviously not picking up that she was flirting. What was wrong with this strange man? She looked at him and noticed that a tray full of sweets had made its way in front of him, where had it come from? She noticed L as he started to dig into the pudding. He was eating like a chipmunk one cheek filled with pudding and he would leave the spoon in his mouth for a bit.

"So, L," Jenaya said, "You like sweets, huh? There is this amazing place just down the road, it's a sweet's shop. Not only that but I have heard you used a lot of technology to see the security coverage. There are several games there that someone as smart as you might be able to get a ton of tickets on. You should totally come with me tonight after I work, it would make me the happiest girl in the world!"

"Okay," L said as he swallowed a strawberry he had just grabbed, "What time?"


	5. Chapter 5-the warning

Chapter 5-The warning

Jenaya left room five with a huge smile on her face as she headed back to her office. She felt like she was floating on clouds. This L person had decided he would hang out with her a bit and she was really excited to try to get him to understand that she liked him. As she walked back into her office she was met by her boss who gave her a weird look.

"That is sure not the face I would have expected from someone who just got questioned about killing people," her boss stated looking Jenaya up and down, "So what happened?"

"The questioning went well that detective guy was super cute wasn't he? We are going to be hanging out at that new sweet shop down the street after work."

"Jenaya what are you talking about?" her boss asked her confused, "There was no detective guy at all. There were several people in the room that were dressed so I couldn't see their faces, but the person who told me you needed to come in for questioning was a scrambled voice on the computer."

"Hyuk, Hyuk, Hyuk," Ryuk laughed behind Jenaya, "Sounds like things are more interesting than I thought. What are you gonna do now Jenaya?"

Jenaya had forgotten all about Ryuk as she was so excited about having a date with this L person. As Ryuk said his little smartass comment she flipped him off behind her back. Ryuk then started chuckling even harder.

"Shut up!" Jenaya said under her breath to him.

"Excuse me?" Jenaya's boss asked confused as Ryuks laughter increased.

"I said….um…Shut up there were only people who weren't showing faces and a computer in the room? That's not how it was when I got in there. It was just a single hot guy who seemed to feel like I had killed everyone."

Ryuk's laughter had finally subsided as he stated, "Nice cover up!" Then he started laughing hard again.

Jenaya had enough, "Excuse me for a second I need to go to the bathroom."

"Um…okay," Jenaya's boss answered, "One second though Jenaya I need to talk to you about something can you come in my office real fast?"

"Yeah no problem," Jenaya said as her boss went into the office. Then Jenaya whispered under her breath, "Ryuk you stay out here I can't stand your laughing anymore."

"Jenaya," her boss said as she entered the office, "I don't know what is going on, I don't know why they suspect you, but I can't help but feel like this date is a bad idea."

"Aww c'mon I'll be fine, you worry way too much." Jenaya said laughing her innocent laugh.

"If you are truly dating one of the detectives I want you to be really careful okay? Chances are they might be doing it to keep an eye on you or find proof on you that doesn't really exist. In other words fake dating you."

"I hadn't thought of that, but thanks for bringing it to my attention. I'm sure it will be fine, though, there is literally nothing they can find on me. I have a clean background and I have also been working with people of all ages for a while."

"Just please be careful okay? I can't stand to think of you losing your career over this. You are really good at your job and all the clients feel you care about them."

"No worries, I'll be careful I promise. Anyway I better go ahead to the bathroom I can't hold it much longer you know?" Jenaya said laughing and winking.

"Alright, well in case I don't see you the rest of the day have fun on your date!"

Jenaya walked out of the office and then motioned for Ryuk to follow her to the bathroom. She had to see why he was laughing so hard about what was going on. Any information she could get, even if it was neutral information was going to help her be one step ahead of that detective. As she entered the bathroom she checked all the stalls and all the places people liked to hide then she locked the door and turned to face Ryuk.

"What am I? A fucking clown?" she asked him angrily.

"Cool it sister," Ryuk said laughing again, "I just think you were too love struck to understand what was going on. Even your boss was smarter then you about this. You are literally dating the enemy, the one who will end up figuring things out if you don't stay one step ahead. I tried to warn you, but you put yourself in this and as I said I'm not on anybody's side. However, you dug yourself into this hole despite my warning so you are on your own with this L person."

"Ryuk," Jenaya said in her flirtatious voice, "You fail to realize what kind of job I have. I have heard how people get out of things like this. I decided to date this L person not just because I was love struck, but because I need to keep an eye on him too. Of course you and I both know he is not going to find anything out about me. I have nothing criminal in my background. Honestly he brought himself into this just as much as I did."

"Okay that's fine, but what is gonna happen if you decide to continue to date him and fall head over heels for him? Then all the sudden he pins you into the role you are pretending you do not play in this. What then?"

"No worries Ryuk, that won't happen. Even if it did I have something he doesn't, I have the notebook."

"Oh so you wouldn't hesitate to kill him if you had to huh?"

"That's right so you can stop your worrying, everything will be fine. It will all stay interesting for you."

"Hyuk, Hyuk, Hyuk, Humans are so interesting I can't wait to see how this plays out."

L was sitting in a hotel room nearby the office glancing over the footage he had managed to get. He also had several stacks of papers in front of him that had notes written all over them from the investigation his detectives had run during the day. He had been the only one to interrogate Jenaya and he was very interested in some of her behavior. He did not quite understand what was going on with her and all of her smiling and laughing. As he was reviewing footage and reading answers to interview questions Watari came up behind him and set a bowl of ice cream in front of him.

"Watari," L said as he immediately took the spoon and started eating the ice cream, "What did you think of that Jenaya girl. What was her deal? I've never seen anyone so happy to be investigated about murder in my life."

Watari chuckled a bit before answering, "L, she fancies you."

"What?" L asked looking at Watari in shock.

"Yeah, it appears from what I saw that she wants to get to know you better."

"Well that is perfect then because I need to get to know her better as well. The more I know her and can keep an eye on her the better I can catch her in the act of murdering."

Watari chuckled again at L's complete lack of understanding. Then he got a bit serious and grabbed a chair sitting next to L. He shuffled some of the paperwork in front of him until he found the notes L had taken on Jenaya and pulled the paperwork out before looking over at L.

"Watari, you only sit by me like this when you have something serious to say. So go ahead I'm listening," L said as he continued to watch several screens of surveillance videos at once.

"I know why you did what you did, accepting the date with her tonight, but please be careful. If she really is the one murdering everyone what is to stop her from murdering you?"

"Not to worry, Watari, I don't think she would murder me. I have never committed any of the crimes that the people who are dying have committed. Also she does not know my name and from what I have picked up she has to know the name of the person she is murdering. Besides as you and I both know staying close to her and trying to catch her in the act of murdering is the best way to prove murder is going on since the people are dying of heart attacks."

"I know just please be careful. You are the best detective that has come from Wammy's house since the last L and your successors are still quite young to be forced into something like this."

"I will be careful Watari but getting proof is the biggest thing I need to worry about right now."

"I understand, let me know what I can do to help you when you need it."

"Yes, of course. I noticed you grabbed Jenaya's notes that I took I'd love to have those. Also if you can please find any tapes of Jenaya having sessions with clients that would be a big help. Thank you so much Watari."

With that Watari got up and moved the chair back where he had gotten it from, "I will start looking at the videos I got of different sessions at that office. If I see Jenaya in any of them I will bring them to you."


End file.
